<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cupcake Proposal by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086446">The Cupcake Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leon is a little bit stupid, Leoteru - Freeform, M/M, Mama Hanamura is emotional, Marriage Proposal, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru plans to propose to Leon with a sweet treat. It's a miracle that Leon even managed to retrieve the ring!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Teruteru/Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cupcake Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>   Teruteru skipped around the kitchen in excitement. He just couldn't wait for his boyfriend to get home and to surprise him, and he didn't know what else to do. His mama sat on the couch watching him, her face made into a cheery grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Leon had been hinting for a month or so now that he wanted something more than their current relationship. Just to make sure, however, Teruteru had asked a few times if he was sure he wanted to propose (or be proposed to). And his boyfriend said yes. So the little chef started on his plan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   There were some days when Teruteru wondered why Leon chose him. Why he chose the short, fat, perverted chef over anyone else. Every time, Leon picked him up and hugged him, telling him everything he loved about Teruteru. Each time it happened, there was an extra answer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Why <em>you</em>?" he'd exclaim. "Because I think you're cute! Your chubby cheeks are adorable, and your hair looks perfect, and you make me feel happy. It doesn't matter what you look like, but your looks are just a bonus. And you always make me laugh."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Each speech ended with an "I love you," and smooches all over his face. Sometimes there were cuddles if they were both in the mood. Teruteru would turn bright red and just mumble <em>thank </em><em>you's</em> and <em>I love you </em><em>too's</em>. So <em>of fucking course</em> Teruteru was going to propose to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   And what better way for a chef to propose than with a sweet treat? After asking his mama for a specific recipe, Teruteru started making a small batch of cupcakes. He'd found an engagement ring that he thought Leon would like and placed it on one of the cupcakes, one marked with an extra swirl of frosting. His creations were complete!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Unfortunately, Teruteru had a small bladder, and he'd drank a lot of fluids earlier. So he ran to the bathroom for a leak and washed his hands, then returned to see his mama looking panicked. "Leon," she mouthed, and Teruteru raced to the kitchen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   In the kitchen stood Leon, his lovely and handsome boyfriend. There were many more things about him, but there wasn't enough time. He was flushed and sweaty from playing baseball. Leon had a half-eaten cupcake in his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Hey, Babe," he said with a nod. "How was work?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Teruteru had been working in the kitchen with his mama for a few months now, and at least once a week had an interesting story. Today was no different, but he wasn't thinking about that. "It was fine," he replied, nervous. "Say, did you take one of those cupcakes in the box?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yeah, it said my name on it. Was I supposed to wait? Were they for someone else?" He pointed at the counter, where the box was. Teruteru jumped up and saw that two cupcakes were gone. One of which was <em>the</em> cupcake.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Actually, I had something to say about them. I-" There was a small clink as Leon swallowed, and he made a face. Then he stuck his tongue out and retrieved a ring from around his tongue piercing. "Yeah. That."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Something about Leon was that he ate his cupcakes like sandwiches. He'd tear off the bottom half and stick it on top before eating. That made a mess with the frosting, but Teruteru liked wiping his face when he was done. This dumbass hadn't seen the ring and had almost <em>swallowed</em> it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Leon blinked. "Oh," he spoke quietly. "So this is a..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Ms. Hanamura was standing in the doorway of the kitchen now. Taking the ring from Leon's hand and rubbing away frosting, Teruteru got on one knee. Leon gasped and stared at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Leon Kuwata," Teruteru started. "I first met you because of Kazuichi introducing us. It took me a while to know for sure, but I fell in love with you. The way you've treated me has made me happier than I've ever been. I'd be forever grateful if you stayed with me for the rest of my life. Will..." He gasped softly, holding back tears. "Will you marry me?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   All Leon did was nod and pick him up, hugging him tightly. He twirled the two of them around. Behind them, Ms. Hanamura was crying into a tissue. Tears were pouring down both of their faces as they kissed. The little chef was put down, and he slid the ring onto Leon's finger. A perfect fit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "I love you, Leon," he finished.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "I love you too, Teruteru," Leon mumbled back.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this last night. Leon is a little bit of an idiot and Teruteru loves him for that. Also Mama Hanamura Rights.<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>